Got A Real Good Feeling Something Bad About To Happen
by forbesfabulous
Summary: Klaroline & Sylaire & Olicity & Stydia: high school AU. The Petrelli, Mikaelson and Queen families fund St Maleficent's School For Gifted Children. Despite the name, the students are far from saints. / hogwarts 2.0
1. prologue

...

**title -** somethin' bad, carrie underwood and miranda lambert.

**a/n -** so, this happened...

...

**prologue**

...

'_MOST UNSAFE SCHOOL SINCE HOGWARTS_.'

Allison raises her eyebrows, reading the graffiti sprayed on the wall beside the front gates. She purses her lips and turns to her dad. He gives her a 'don't start' look. She's heard it all already. 'It's a necessary move, Allison. This job opportunity can support us financially even after we're dead! Come on Al, your mother would have wanted—'

The car comes to an official stop and she takes a deep breath as she peers up at the ginormous boarding school.

"You'll be fine, Allison." Her dad whispers softly.

"Just catch a bad guy for me, okay?" She sighs softly, pulling the handle that leads to her new future.

"Will do." Chris Argent chuckles and sneaks one last peck on his little girl's head. She smiles at him. She'll be fine. She hopes.

Allison turns toward the towering building as the car wheels grind against the dirt. She takes one last deep breath and struts toward the door, tugging her suitcase and duffel bag behind her. She swings her case with her bow and arrows onto her shoulder. Archery is an available option here, thank god.

Her boats clack against the floor, echoing through the empty corridor. She continues in a straight line, clinging to her archery case strap nervously.

"Hello." Allison jumps at the voice and swings to her right to see a smiling girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, my— you scared me!" Allison's hand tightens on the strap as she focuses on returning her breathing to normal.

The girl laughs. "I'm Lydia, and you're my new best friend."

Allison laughs nervously. "Um, okay?"

Lydia smiles.

.

.

.

The door hits the opposing wall with a loud bang. Allison flinches as it does. Apparently best friend equals roommate. Lydia struts into the room confidently. Pointing to the non-decorated side, she turns and smiles.

"That's your side." She turns again and walks over to her dresser, picks up her phone and plops onto her purple bed. Allison nods and walks over to the bed on the other side of the room. She sighs and falls back onto it. At least she's made a friend?

.

.

.

Lydia's heals click as she leads Allison through the now busy hallway. Allison isn't insecure but seeing some of these girls has her second guessing her entire wardrobe. After unpacking and having a well needed nap Lydia had informed her that they were going to lunch. Which she was too hungry to argue about.

The closer they get to the lunch hall, the louder the noise. Allison is nervous about being a new student but not stressed about it as it is the first day back for most students and the first day ever for younger. Plus Lydia seems...friendly?

Lydia pushes the double doors open and the sound wave of chatter hits her in the face. Allison takes a deep breath and follows Lydia to the line of people waiting for food. Lydia turns to her with a smile.

"Try to relax." She says. "They smell fear."

Allison nods and looks around the sea of faces. Brilliant.

.

.

.

After buying a delicious looking egg salad sandwich Allison follows Lydia to a table of insanely beautiful girls. Who happen to be all blonde. She wonders if that's on purpose.

Lydia leaves down her tray on the table and gestures to Allison. "Girls, this is Allison Argent. Allison, this is Rebekah Mikaelson, Claire Bennet, Caroline Forbes and Clarke Griffin." Lydia sits down gracefully and Allison slips in beside her.

"Hello." She shakes Caroline's hand. "Caroline Forbes, orange, Queen Bee."

"I'm Queen A." Rebekah winks and the girls chuckle.

Allison peels off some of her crust and pops it in her mouth. "What do you mean by orange?"

Caroline raises an eyebrow at Lydia. Lydia rolls her eyes. "What? I only met her, like, three hours ago." The girls shake their heads.

"She needs to be filled in, Lyd. Imagine if it was your first day and you didn't know about the scale and you ended up accepting guidance from an orange." Caroline and Rebekah blink at Clarke. "I meant an _orange_-orange. You two are like two little newborn kittens."

"More like untamed lions!" Claire interjects. "Caroline stuck her nails into me at least twenty times during that horror movie last night!"

Caroline smirks. "Evidence?" Claire mock glares at her. Her healing had its disadvantages. Being tormented by her friends was one of them.

"Basically," Lydia pokes Allison with a carrot stick to get her attention. "Every student is marked on a scale of colours depending on what you can do."

"They say it's for educational purposes but nobody actually cares here." Rebekah shakes her head. "They make us wear these bracelets with our colours on them when we leave the premises to go into town so that all the townsfolk know who to stay clear of. Makes it bloody well hard to get a meal too."

"Meal?" Allison furrows her eyebrows.

Rebekah laughs. "Oh, I'm a vampire, sweetie."

Lydia giggles and closes Allison's mouth for her. "Don't worry, we're friends. You'll be fine, Allison." Yeah, so people keep telling her.

"How—" Allison clears her throat. "How is it measured?"

"Grey is harmless, which are normally humans. Green is skilled, which is relatively intelligent people who generally cause no trouble. Blue is mastered, which is someone in control of their ability or chosen skill. Orange is unpredictable, which is, for example vampires or werewolves, who besides their good behaviour still have a nature to create chaos." Caroline and Rebekah high-five. Clarke rolls her eyes and continues. "Yellow is caution, which most people get if they've broken one of the rules or committed some sort of offence. Red is extremely dangerous, which is people who have records of consistent acts of violence, or worse."

Allison nods, letting the information sink in. "So, what are you three?"

"Green." Clarke smiles proudly.

"Blue." Claire slurps her drink.

"Green." Lydia gives her a tight-lipped smile.

"Are you all—um, are you all human?"

"You've got a friend in me." Clarke smiles and Allison smiles back.

"I'm sort of human." Claire shrugs. "I just can't die."

Allison nods. "That's—cool."

"We don't know what I am." Lydia mutters.

Caroline squeezes her friend's hand supportively. "But we will find out."

A loud ringing echoes through the massive room. Rebekah smirks and impersonates Dracula, "velcome to our skool!"

.

.

.


	2. one

...

**a/n - **Klaus and Sylar and them are all high school age by the way. In looks. For the vampires it's a different case obviously.

...

**one**

...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Gabriel_." Klaus Mikaelson smirks as he spots the loner walking by. He swings his legs so he's sitting upright on the grey bleachers and crosses his arms over his chest. "I heard Elle didn't come home last night. I wonder where she was." He feigns confusion and his gang of misfits snigger. Klaus clicks his fingers and laughs. "Oh, that's right. She was with me."

Sylar fake smiles and raises his hand, pointing his pointer finger towards Klaus' forehead. The hybrid raises his hands in surrender, not wanting to endure that kind of pain so early in the morning.

"Woah, easy on the murdering there, buddy." Tommy Merlyn blows smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Wouldn't want to start the year on the bold step now would we?"

Sylar smirks. "Oh, I'm not stressing myself about you, Robin. You appear to already be sucking death's dick." He wiggles his fingers at them before walking away.

Tommy glares and puts the cigarette back into his mouth with a muttered "I do not wear tights".

"Damn." Bellamy Blake purses his lips and watches Tommy suck the cigarette. "Now all I see is you getting a guy off." The boys snigger. Tommy rolls his eyes.

Klaus wiggles his eyebrows at the eavesdropping vampire watching them across the yard. The blonde beauty scowls at him and turns around to say something to her friends.

"_Ooooh_." Klaus raises both eyebrows at Damon. "Klausy got a crush?" The hybrid rolls his eyes and shoves the vampire off the bleachers.

.

.

.

"He infuriates me!" Caroline angrily whispers.

Claire smirks. "I think you mean _they_, Carebear."

"That's what I said!" She says too quickly and Rebekah sniggers.

"I'd be all for it," she says, "except I think it might be possible you two are too perfect for each other and I do not need lovey dovey couples around, especially looking at my options. I mean, Stiles bloody Stilinski attempted to flirt with me the other day! It was the _funniest_—"

"What?" Caroline says in the high voice she uses when she's trying to lie. "Klaus—and _me_? Please." She laughs shakily before sucking on her straw.

"Caroline Forbes, the hopeless romantic that can't see her prince in shining leather jackets right in front of her ready to throw her over his shoulder like a caveman and whisk her away to the theatre so he can stick his tongue down her throat." Rebekah cringes. "Ew. I might barf."

Caroline shakes her head and looks to Clarke and Claire for support. They shrug. She scoffs, "Traitors!"

"Um, anyone what to tell me what's going on?" Allison wipes her hands on her napkins, amused yet confused.

"My brother Niklaus, most—_all_—people call him Klaus, is a half werewolf half vampire hybrid."

"And a dick." Caroline adds with a nod.

"-ted to you." Claire whispers. Clarke tries to hide her giggling and Caroline glares at her.

"Basically," Rebekah continues. "He has this 'gang' of assholes who find pleasure in mocking others."

"Ah, so they're the 'bad boys'." Allison makes the quotation marks with her fingers.

Rebekah chortles. "Bad may be an understatement but that's the general picture."

"I always wonder why they don't add Sylar to their gang considering he's just like them." Clarke admits.

"Um," Claire gives her a look like the answer is obvious. "Because he's a _psychopath_."

"But Klaus, Oliver, Derek _and_ Damon have murdered people too." Clarke pauses. "Uh, no offence vamps." Caroline and Rebekah shrug. "But what makes _him_ more psychopathic than _them_?"

"You know what." Claire whispers and the group turn silent.

Allison looks between them all then her eyes widen. "Hang on, did you say _murder_?"

"Oh, yeah." Clarke nods and widens her eyes while making loops with her finger around her ear. Rebekah slaps her arm lightly. "Gabriel Grey— or Sylar, as he makes people call him, used to murder people to gain their abilities, like flight or telekinesis."

Allison gapes. "So what? He's an _ex_-murderer so it's perfectly alright to let him into this school?"

"Mmm," Caroline nods, "Miss Flemming—she's the boss around here—is as irresponsible as Dumbledore. Except Dumbledore has the curtsy to warn you of the exact places you shouldn't go, even if no one will listen anyway, instead of just shrugging his shoulders and sticking 'no chewing gum' signs everywhere."

"Well, this conversation has definitely made my nerves disappear." The girls look at Allison sheepishly. She has to call her dad. There are _murderers_ here for Christ's sake!

"Shoot!" Clarke says. "Free period is over." The girls grab their things and stand to leave.

Lydia twirls her hair around her finger. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

.

.

.

Felicity Smoak licks her lips and glances at the boys sniggering not so discretely at Malia struggling to use the vending machine. "Why do you hang out with those losers?"

Oliver shrugs. "We understand each other, I guess." He smiles teasingly at her. "They're not always such idiots."

Felicity smiles shyly at him and knows that now they're in front of his friends she goes back to not existing. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She stares hopefully up at him.

He stares at her for a few seconds before smirking. "Sure." She watches him walk away and smiles to herself because the one thing no one can take away from her is her secret with Oliver Queen.

.

.

.

Stiles Stilinski hits the machine with his fist and Malia sighs with relief when the can falls down. She retrieves the can from the machine and looks up with a smile to thank him. Her smiles instantly falls when she follows his occupied gaze across the yard. Couldn't he see the strawberry blonde princess isn't enough for him?

Malia sighs and waves to Scott as he, Jasper and Monty stroll over. She's not an idiot. She knows Stiles is in love with Lydia. She knows she doesn't have a chance. How could she expect to force a human to be around a monster like her?

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the cinema this Friday and _not_ watch a movie?" Jasper wiggles his eyebrows and Malia laughs. She likes Jasper, he's funny. He smiles at her and turns to include the group. "As a sort of 'welcome back to hell' celebration."

Monty nods. "But of course! How could we not celebrate this immense joy we're feeling?" Malia likes Monty too, she doesn't always understand the big words he uses but enjoys his company all the same.

"I'm in. Stiles?" Scott elbows his best friend sharply in the ribs.

"Ou—Scott, control yourself. You're in civilised company not surrounded by your scruffy dog friends at Deaton's." Malia giggles and Stiles grins at her before going raising both eyebrows at Scott. "Now, what is the urgent matter that requires my _upmost_ attention?"

Scott rolls his eyes. "Movies Friday?"

Stiles shrugs. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, maybe we should attend class first though." Jasper puts his arms around Monty and Malia's necks and walks inside the building. Stiles and Scott follow behind, engaging in a kicking contest on the way.

.

.

.

Bonnie Bennett sighs in relief when Felicity taps her on the back. "Where were you? My palm is practically stuck to your seat!"

Felicity chuckles and sits down beside Bonnie "_I_ didn't ask you to save me one. Especially with such physical devotion!"

"And _I_ didn't want to sit beside some random person. You never know what could happen! They could do something crazy like—talk to _me_!" Bonnie feigns revulsion at her own statement and Felicity smiles. She opens her mouth to answer before closing it as the teacher walks in.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Saltzman."

Octavia Blake turns to mouth 'hot' at Bonnie and Felicity. They silently giggle at their friend's comment.

"Is there a problem?" Octavia jumps back around and flushes at being caught.

"Uh, no sir." She looks to Kira Yukimura beside her and cringes. Kira sends her a supportive smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Saltzman." The brunette in the front row smiles reassuringly at him. "She was just saying how attractive she found you. Not that that's a surprise, what was the last teacher you fooled around with, Octavia? Luther? Liam? Li—"

"That's enough, Miss—," Mr. Saltzman checks his role book. "Pierce."

"You can call me Katherine." She winks and Alaric sighs. He thought he'd be at risk accepting this job due to the amount of supernatural that roamed the halls. What he hadn't prepared for was his students attempting to hit on him.

.

.

.

"You could at least _try_ not to be so loud." Sylar rubs his temples.

Kol Mikaelson retracts his fangs from the girl's neck and licks his lips as his vampire features fade. "Oh, I do apologise, darling. Is my loud slurping affecting your sensitive ears?" He pouts at him and mock sympathetically tilts his heads. "Maybe you should have considered that little inconvenience before you used your magic Jedi force to slice off the top of some woman's head to steal that particular ability from her."

Sylar blinks. "Vampire." Kol lets him have that point. Then he sinks his fangs back into the girl's neck while ignoring the present company. He can't control who skips class. Well, he _could_ he's just not bothered.

.

.

.

Vicki Donovan didn't want to die. But when it happened she kind of liked it. She was stronger, faster, no longer vulnerable— she really couldn't find a down side to being a vampire. That is until she arrived home unable to get in and no one willing to give her an invitation. She remembers the look on her brother's—on _Matty's_ face when he opened the door and tossed packed suitcases toward her. She remembers the back of his head as he shut the door in her face. She understands that he's trying to protect her. If the council found out— she shivers at the thought.

She understands, she _does_. But it still hurt.

Now she's being shipped off to some school in the middle of nowhere and she has decided that she might as well make the most out of it. She smirks at the duffel bag safely tucked under her seat. 'Look out freaks, your new ruler is on her way'.

.

.

.


	3. two

...

**a/n -** I was sorting out the roommates for this story while watching _Arrow_ (because it reminded me this story existed) and I was like OHMYGOSH IMAGINE IF THAT HAPPENED and OH OH THAT WOULD BE SOOO FUNNY and yeah, that's why I started writing this story so you're welcome I guess. Excuse the crappy writing, my brain is currently mush. Also, IS LAUREL'S MOTHER RIVER SONG?

Just a reminder of the colour danger code thing I made up:  
Grey: Harmless  
Green: Skilled  
Blue: Mastered  
Orange: Unpredictable  
Yellow: Caution  
Red: Extremely Dangerous

...

**two**

...

"That's Gabriel Grey. Red. Call him Sylar or he'll kill you." Lydia whispers to Allison while watching the exchanges and listening to the voices blur in the tiny classroom.

Allison laughs at the joke then awkwardly trails off at Lydia's facial expression. "Oh, seriously?"

Lydia nods and points to a beautiful brunette sitting beside Sylar. "That's Bonnie Bennett. Orange. Pretty quiet. Don't really know her. She's a witch—literally. No relation to Claire."

"Because they are _so_ similar." Allison smiles at Lydia who ignores her and points to the girl behind Bonnie Bennett.

"That's Hayley Marshall. Yellow. She's—had it rough." Lydia moves on quickly to the girl beside Hayley before Allison can question her.

"That's Laurel Lance. Grey. One of the few at this school."

"Why doesn't she just transfer?"

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "She knew, Allison. Everyone knows about the monsters under the bleachers here."

"I didn't." Allison shakes her head. "My dad didn't." Lydia looks down and Alison frowns. "What?"

"_Every_one knows, Allison." She whispers before clearing her throat and continuing on. "Behind Laurel is Derek Hale. Yellow. He's kind of scary, and by kind of I mean very."

"He's pretty hot though." Allison manages a small smile. Her father lying to her still lingering on her mind.

Lydia shrugs. "Beside him is Roy Harper. Yum." Allison tilts her head and narrows her eyes teasingly. Lydia rolls her eyes playfully. "Green."

"Over there," she points to the top desk on their row, "is Elena Gilbert. Orange. Only because she's a vampire though. She's a doe-eyed defenceless puppy besides the fangs. Or, I hope. You never know what secrets are lurking around here. But anyway," Lydia nudges Allison's shoulder, pointing to the guy beside Elena Gilbert, "that's Damon Salvatore. Also yellow. Also vampire."

"Oh, match made in heaven— or hell? Purgatory? Where do vampires go when they die?"

Lydia laughs nervously, "Do I look like I know anything about death?" Allison shrugs. Lydia licks her lips and quickly points to the person sitting at the desk in front of them. "That's Felicity Smoak. Blue. She's nice. You should ask her if you have any questions."

"And beside her?" Allison eyes the boy doodling on his piece of paper.

"His name is Scott McCall. Orange. He's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah. He's—nice. Really really nice. To everyone. All the time." Lydia nods. "It used to freak me out." Allison laughs. "I mean, he has this hate/love thing with the Hales but otherwise super nice."

Allison nods and the bell for the beginning of class rings. One last body scurries into the room just before the teacher struts in behind him.

"Ah, here's your seat buddy." Lydia grins. "Bellamy Blake. Green. Have fun." Lydia struts out of the classroom with a wink thrown at Roy Harper.

"Settle down class!" The teacher calls as she writes 'Miss Sommers' on the board.

Allison watches as the boy sits down. He doesn't spare her a glance. Miss Sommers sheepishly smiles at the class and fiddles with her phone as it buzzes. Allison turns to the mysterious broody boy beside her. "So, do you like school?"

"No."

Allison blinks and stares at Bellamy but he makes no move to continue the conversation. She widens her eyes and nods her head. "Okay."

.

.

.

Rebekah zips up her own dress expertly. She looks into the mirror and reapplies her lipstick. Blowing a kiss to Marcel she struts out of his room and wiggles her fingers at her brother on the couch with Fall Out Boy blasting full volume through his Beats and fifteen sharp wooden stakes laying around the couch.

"Great widdling, Nik."

"Yes, well, I had time."

"Don't think I don't know who's favourite band that is." She calls teasingly as she slams the door.

.

.

.

He caught her walking out of CSS (Control and Sanity Studies— or, more commonly, how to calm the fuck down so you don't kill anyone studies). "Hey!"

"What do you want, Sylar?" Elle deadpans, shaking her head and trying to tug her top down—just a _little_—subtly.

Sylar smirks to himself at her action but quickly covers it up. "I was just walking by when I saw you and thought 'oh, there's Elle! Wonder what she's been doing lately? Klaus Mikaelson, maybe?'".

Elle beams and swings her hips rhythmically. "I will not deny getting rather close to that hunky British cheese-stick of muscles." Sylar snorts before tightening his jaw and Elle grins at him. Then she shakes her head and sends him an air kiss. "Oh don't pout we didn't have _the sex_." She teases before adding 'unfortunately' under her breath. Sylar raises his eyebrows.

"What? Did the King take the moral high road?"

"Well, let's just say 'the King' has a little Queen problem." Elle shakes her head in silent laughter.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he couldn't get it up." Sylar widens his eyes in surprise. Elle winks at John Murphy as he passes. She then shrugs at Sylar. "It's the kind of thing that happens when you're in love, I guess."

Sylar laughs in disbelief. "Love? Him?"

"Mmhmm, he has Sassy Blonde Fever. You know, vampire, baby blue eyes, wears cute skirts, talks a lot."

"He's interested in his sister?"

She laughs silently before looking him up and down. "I don't know why you're making jokes he's not the only love sick ex-serial killer around."

Sylar chokes out a laugh. "I beg your pardon?" He pushes the words through his teeth with a cocky smirk forming on his lips. Love isn't something he's capable of.

"Oh _please_ like there isn't a little voice in your head whispering 'I wonder what Caterpillar Claire looks like spread out on a rose petal covered bed!'" Elle sends him a knowing look.

Sylar says nothing as they round the corner to Elle's locker. He mumbles as they reach it. "Don't call her that."

Elle smirks proudly at catching him out. "Why? You came up with that little nickname."

Sylar sighs. "That was years ago."

"Yes, well, years from now you two could be the only ones on the planet." Sylar rolls his eyes and misses Elle's sad smile.

"Actually, the vampires would still be around to throw blood raves and have erectional difficulty." Sylar winks at her before strutting off down the hall. Elle lets out a sigh as her shoulder slump. She rests her head against the cool locker and groans. Why does her default have to be bitchy teenager?

.

.

.

"Are you skipping class?" She pretends she doesn't hear him. "Lydiaaaa."

She quickens her pace but he pops up right in front of her. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and forces a smile. "Move out of my way."

"Or what?" He mocks. "You'll kiss me away?"

"I thought you were someone else!"

"So you say."

"Leave me alone, Peter." He steps aside to let her pass. She eagerly stomps past his smirk. A small victorious smile slips onto her face. It fades as his footsteps echo after her. Lydia hisses through her clenched teeth, stops, swings around and faces him. "You know, chasing girls that have already said no isn't romantic it's _stalking_."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not chasing you. I'm chasing my investment. Can't have you getting into trouble while walking down this dangerous hallway now can we?"

"You must be blind if you think any hallway is actually safe in this place." She begins to walk again. He annoyingly falls easily into step with her. "Besides, if you told me what I was maybe I'd be more inclined to help you."

"Sorry, but your pretty big lips can't steal a secret from this mouth." She rolls her eyes at him. "_Besides_," he mocks, "if you knew then you'd tell your friends and then one of them is just bound to let something slip— maybe that new girl, doesn't she look very anti-monster? I wouldn't be surprised if vampire heads starting popping off real soon. Don't you have two blonde fanger body guards?"

"Allison is the farthest thing from Buffy. I've made sure of it. She didn't even know about the supernatural."

"Taking the news pretty well, isn't she?" Lydia has to remind herself who she's talking to and how he can get inside people's heads.

"No, Allison isn't a threat." She states firmly.

"Whatever you say." Peter clicks his tongue and Lydia forces herself not to give him the benefit of seeing the doubt he's placed in her.

.

.

.

"Got it!"

"You are brilliant!" Oliver swings his bow over his shoulder and hops out of the window onto the zip wire. Felicity smiles as she watches him glide off to the rescue.

"Maybe one day you won't be the only one who sees it." She smiles sadly at the empty room. She's been begging to add new members to 'Team Arrow' but Oliver has major trust issues. ...and a really nice ass.

.

.

.

"What were you doing with Derek Hale?" Malia asks Stiles as he emerges from the dark hallway. He looks surprised to see her.

"Uh—oh, nothing. We were just—he's my roommate and he wanted to know if I was coming back early tonight." Stiles nods, placing his hands in his pockets. "Probably bringing back a girl or something." Stiles laughs awkwardly and Malia nods. "So, uh, have you gotten homework yet?"

Malia grins. "I'm pretty sure you're on drugs if you think anyone in this school actually does homework." Stiles laughs but seems relieved. Malia wonders why.

.

.

.

He doesn't mean to think about her. Elle is the one who pushed her shiny curls and plump lips into his mind in the first place. So it really isn't his fault that he happened to see her at her locker or that he happened to chase her down the hallway afterward.

"Cl—"

"Oh, no! _You_ leave me alone!"

"Cla—"

"Piss off!"

As she scurries as fast as she can away from him she has to slow down because of the amount of books she's carrying and the weight of her heavy bag. He catches up in two long strides.

"I know you're mad—"

"Oh, you twigged that did you? Gosh, and I thought I hid it so well!"

Sylar sighs. "I know you think I'm a monster but—We're the same, Claire."

She swings around to angrily yell at him. "Because you took it from me! Because you sliced my head open and prodded at my brain!" Tears leak down her cheeks. "Because I couldn't die no matter how much I wished to in that moment! Because you left me lying there bleeding—"

"Well, I came back—"

"TO PUT THE TOP OF MY HEAD BACK ON?! Oh, I'm sorry, Sylar. I should be worshipping at your alter because you came back to lay the top of my head so I would wake up the next morning and still be able to style my hair! Well, FUCK YOU!"

Claire storms off leaving a very thoughtful Sylar in her wake. Maybe he did have a small case of Sassy Blonde Fever. God only knows why he wanted a heavier dosage.

.

.

.

"What's wrong?" Lydia smiles at Caroline.

"I—ah, just saw Peter."

Caroline grabs her hands. "Lydia, whatever he said—"

"No, no! I didn't let him get to me. Look, I just—It frustrated me. It frustrates me." Lydia laughs without humour. "He knows, Caroline. He knows why I always feel like the person next to me is going to be decapitated or smothered or— Caroline, he knows what sort of freak I am and he won't tell me! He _won't_ tell me!"

Caroline pulls her friend's head onto her lap and strokes her hair. "It's okay. Lydia, it's okay." Caroline bites her lip and lets her friend cry. "If you think of yourself as a freak I'd hate to see what you think of me." She laughs nervously. Lydia smiles softly.

"Are you kidding? You're a saint, Caroline. You've revamped yourse— ah, I mean—" She laughs softly but chokes on it. "You're like the Jesus of vampires. You're Caresus." Caroline laughs.

"We'll figure it out, Lydia. We will." She rests her head on top of her friend's, gently rubbing soothing circles into her pale arms.

.

.

.

Vicki struts into her new school with a swing in her step. She glances around and walks straight up to a skinny brunette making out with a dark haired man.

"Excuse me!" They continue as if she hadn't said anything. "Hellooo."

They break apart and the girl angrily glares at her. "Sweetie, if you don't leave right now I will—" The man, looking slightly embarrassed, starts to remove the girl's hands from around his neck. "Sorry, don't have time for a proper threat." She slams her lips back to his. Vicki crinkles her nose as she watches them kissing. The man reluctantly pulls away. He glances at Vicki.

"I apologise. We were not expecting—"

"Go away, now." The girl waves her hands at Vicki.

"Honey—"

"Elijah! I told you I don't like that!" She blushes and Vicki guesses she actually does.

"What is going on here?" Another guy swaggers over. The man from before grabs his brunette and flashes away. Vicki is too occupied with the attractive newcomer to notice.

"Well, I was just introducing myself." She says smugly. "And as I am going to be making some major adjustments to this dump, you are lucky enough to get the chance to be my second in command." She grins and shakes her head suggestively.

He bursts into laughter. "Yeah, good luck with that." He whips out his wrist and sends her flying to the ground as he starts walking away.

"But I'm a vampire!" Vicki angrily flashes her fangs at him. "I can make you do whatever I want!"

"Sweetheart, that's not nearly as special as you think." He laughs at her as he walks away.

Vicki scoffs. An arm helps her to stand up. She eyes the girl suspiciously as she brushes the dirt off of her skirt. The girl smiles at her.

"Hi! My name's Helena. I think we're going to be great friends."

.

.

l

**a/n -** ooo, which brunette is Elijah canoodling with? Also, it will probably be pretty obvious who my faves are but if I'm spending too much time on a character or too little time on a character let me know.

**kc a/n -** I know pairing A of this story is Klaroline and I haven't done much of them but they will come. Just to keep the KCers interested, the next chapter's first 'scene' is our favourite duo.


End file.
